The Truth
by FunnyLover13
Summary: A couple of myth-busters head to Hawley to see if "Slenderman" is real or not. When they head into the woods at night, what they get is most surprising...and deadly. A beautiful homage to the Scooby-Doo gang, this one is both scary and funny...but mostly scary! A Slenderman Story (Story Five of the Slenderman Mini Series)
1. The Plan

**The Truth**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Slenderman. His rightful owner is Victor Surge. I merely own the characters and the story-line.**

**((Here's another installment of my Mini-Series~ I hope you guys like it ^^ Also! You could say that the new characters here are inspired by the Scooby-Doo Gang! Even their names are similar to them XD. I did this for reasons...because they were funny reasons. Enjoy my little joke!))**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Hawley..._

_The tiny town in the middle of nowhere._

_Like many small towns, Hawley was not your everyday tourist attraction or your ideal vacation get-away. Having only a few malls, a few main roads, and a few restaurants, the place was barely noticeable to those who passed by. Yet, those who lived there didn't mind; living in Hawley had it's comforts, even if they were small compared to others._

_It was quiet, simple, but peaceful._

_In just 3 months, that serene appeal disappeared into chaos and murder._

_In that time, so many lives were taken...taken by a dark force that infected the town with a plague of death. Men, women and children, slaughtered like animals, were plucked away, one by one; the mass murders were so sudden and so horrid, so gut-wrenchingly disgusting, it scared half the town away in a blink of an eye, leaving the population down to nearly a third of its original size. Of course, their terror was reasonable, seeing that over 70 causalities were totaled in those measly 3 months. _

_Such an unsuspecting slaughter forced international news on the tiny, isolated township, keeping it cowering under the eager, sympathetic, and horrid gaze of an audience of millions. The whole world was tuning in to the terrifying but intriguing episode..._

_Not just for the murders..._

_But for the ludicrous yet seemingly real story behind them..._

_The Slend-_

"The...Slenderman...?"

The young woman with bright red hair stared, with wide, disbelieving eyes, at the script her client's newest episode; she only blinked once before a deep sneer of confusion and annoyance made her nose shrink into her face.

"You look like a witch when you do that, Debbie~"

She then narrowed her eyes, turning her gaze to the man before her desk.

The man, her rather eccentric-looking client, kept his arms out out in excitement, smiling at her hopefully.

"Well? What do ya think?" He asked eagerly, like a child suspecting candy.

"...This is stupid, Frank..."

Debra threw the script to the side as Frank sighed exaggeratedly; she then gave him a tired scowl.

"Don't give me that," she retorted, pointing to the mess of papers. "Why, on God's green earth, would you want to do an episode on this?"

"Why not?" The blond man blinked.

Grumbling irritably, Debra sat back at her desk and rubbed her forehead, feeling a migraine coming on.

This was what she got for being a producer...

Namely Frank Jefferson's producer...

Mr. Jefferson was a newly famous MythBuster; he did amazingly well, considering he had his own show, film crew, and a massive audience who excitedly ate up the bullshit he gave them. While she had seen these types come and go, Debra had to admit that he was different with his crazy, adventurous personality.

Problem was...it could do both good and bad...and it often tilted terribly on bad.

Her idiot-pardon-_eccentric_ client seem to always be in the middle of some mess, usually something Debra didn't agree to initially or didn't know until it was too late. He drove her up the wall with his tactics and insane ideas, but he made her money, and that she couldn't deny...

Critics called him an fanatic that needed to be instituted...

His adoring fans hailed him as a hero...

Debra just settled with calling him "just a fucking idiot"...

Sighing again, which was often when dealing with Frank, she opened one eye annoyingly, seeing him still there in her office...

"...You know you can't go there, Frank." She grumbled. "It'll start up to much emotional trauma for those people..."

Frank scoffed, neatly straightening his script.

"I'm not an asshole, Debbie." Debra snorted at that, but he ignored her. " Of course I'm not gonna harass the locals."

"Then what, pray-tell are you going to do?"

A sly grin appeared on his face, and the redhead knew she had asked the wrong question.

"I'm going to look for the Slenderman~"

Debra inhaled, feeling that one blood vessel almost pop in agitation.

"...How much will this cost me?"

"Nothing Debbie! That's the thing!" Frank grinned wide, leaning on the desk. "It'll cost you not a single penny~"

Rising an eyebrow slowly, her attention grabbed briefly, she bit the inside of her cheek and sighed loudly.

"...So...let me get this straight..."

"Ok."

Debra straightened up in her chair, resting her arms in her lap to stare at Frank with narrowed, exhausted eyes.

"You...you want to go to this town-"

"Hawley" Frank corrected her.

"Whatever. You want to go out there in the middle of nowhere, tread through 50 friggin'-"

"It's actually 59, Debbie-"

"**ARCHES** of cold, dark, "who-knows-what'll-happen" woods to hunt after some 10 - 12 foot tall mannequin with man-eating tendencies...!"

She inhaled, leaning closer, her eyes narrowed and almost shut, with a look of disbelief.

"...And you say it'll cost me _nothing_?"

"...Yep." Frank blinked, not even remotely put off by her mood.

Debra blinked back at him, staring for only a few minutes, before an oddly, sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Well, in that case, have fun!" She laughed happily, resting in her chair.

"Have **_all_** the fun you want! It's gonna cost me not a penny, and you get your show! Everyone **wins**!"

Frank smiled wider, picking up the script casually.

"So you're _completely_ ok with this?" He asked lightly and amusingly.

"Completely!" Debra grinned, whirling around in her chair and already counting the money that would come in. "I'm on board _**200%**_!"

"...Great! Because _you're_ coming with us!"

Debra stopped and jerked her head to him, a smile of confusion on her face; her neck cracked a bit, and her eye twitched in annoyance.

"...I'm sorry..." She laughed lightly, rubbing her neck slowly. "Could you repeat that for me, hon?"

Frank blinked again. "You're coming with us~"

"...Son of a bitch-" Debra frowned deeply, sitting up. "And just why would **_I_**-!?"

"Because your boss said so~~"

Her anger turned to shock and terror, disbelieving his words.

"...He _didn't_..." She whispered with melodramatic angst, but Frank smirked smugly and showed her a memo.

"Remember that one episode we did when you guest-starred for the first _and_ last time? The one with the pink flamingos~?"

"...I swore to never go back on that show...So why-?"

"Your boss thought it was, as he quotes, "funny as fuck", and decided you had to do another one~"

The jittery redhead ripped the memo away and read through it hurriedly, her right eye twitching the entire way. Frank chuckled lightly and, being the easy-going guy he was, patted her shoulder before taking the script.

"Welcome back to the team, Debbie~ I'll see you at the airport by 5 am."

Debra watched as he walked out the room, the smug smirk on his face the entire way.

**"FRANK JEFFERSON, YOU ASS-HAT!"**

Yep...that one blood vessel popped indefinitely.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Heading to Hawley

**Chapter Two**

The sun slowly rose in the distance, and the sky around the small airport lit up in a sweet, pinkish hue. A few travelers came in and out of the place, carrying suitcases and what-nots. Traffic there was rather light, having a few cars sitting here and there in a practically empty parking lot.

That being said, a bright, yellow taxi slowly drove to the airport entrance, coming to a complete stop with a tiny "put, put". The driver sat the vehicle in "PARK", looking back casually.

"Here's your stop, ma'am."

"Thank you." Debra handed him a crisp $20 bill and, grabbing her large suit case, opened the back door to walk up the stairs, grumbling tiredly.

As expected, Frank and his crew were there at 5 am on the dock. The automatic doors slid open, revealing the asshole adventurer who dragged her into the mess in the first place. Sitting by a small cafe with a shit-eating grin on his face, the older blond man waved her over. His camera crew, a tall, skinny guy named Stan and a short, stocky man named Stephen, clumsily carried the suit cases and equipment to the conveyor belt.

Another member, Frank's spunky teen-aged daughter Vicky, smiled happily and got up from her seat.

"Hi Ms. Debra! It's so wonderful to see you again!"

"Hello Victoria" Debra said with a kind smile.

She let the bubbly girl give her a tight hug, which she returned whole-heartedly; her eyes shifted to Frank, and, instantly, her smile faltered into a sour frown.

"Hello Frank." She stated dryly.

The older fellow grinned and gave a cheerful laugh, patting Debra's shoulder happily...and a little bit _too_ hard.

"Yo, Debbie! You made it!"

"Ugh, don't get all excited..." Debra retorted agitatedly as she handed her suit case to Frank, who in turn chucked it to the camera guys.

"I'm only here because I was _forced_ to come...I can't fucking believe my boss assigned me to this hell..."

"He was _very_ enthusiastic~" Frank chuckled amusingly.

"Enthusiastic, my ass..."

Debra fixed her wild red hair and sat down by Vicky. After ordering a tall ice tea, she sighed dramatically and sunk into her chair.

"This better be worth the trip..."

"Oh, don't worry, Ms. Debra" Vicky replied sweetly, waving her hand nonchalantly. "I'm sure you'll end up having fun. I always do!"

"...Yeah, that's not what I'm worried about..."

Vicky blinked lightly, sipping her own tea without the slightest clue. "Oh? Well, what do you mean then?"

The older woman handed the perky brunette the outlandish script Frank had oh-so-graciously presented earlier. Vicky read over the entire thing with causal eyes, sipping her tea a few times. After a while, she looked back to Debra, blinking once just like her father.

"...So what's the problem?"

"Did you read _**all**_ of it...?" Debra asked lowly and deliberately slow.

"Yes." Vicky blinked confused.

"About the woods and Hawley and this...Slenderman fellow?"

The brunette girl nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"And you're _completely_ ok with it?"

Vicky understood Debra then, but she only answered with a good-hearted chuckle, handing the script back.

"I get what you're saying, Ms. Debra. But I have nothing to worry about. I mean, I may be opening-minded about most things, but tall, dark, and creepy can't possibly be real. A 10 - 12 foot monster who hunts down people in the woods? Even **_I_** have to laugh at that."

Debra sighed relived, chuckling a bit as Frank made a face.

"Kill-joy" he pouted, poking his daughter's head. "Vicky here just loves to ruin this old man's fun with her lectures."

"Well, with a father like you, I need to be on my toes to keep you out of trouble."

"Specially jail." Debra mused, remember that one episode in Tennessee.

"That was one time" Frank started his defense, but the overhead tuned him out.

_**"Attention all passengers. Flight 67 is preparing to board. Take out will happen in 10 minutes."**_

"Hey, that's us" Vicky said, getting up from her seat.

She and Debra hurried off, laughing and talking, while Frank struggled to catch up.

"Hey, wait! Don't leave an old man hanging!"

* * *

In no time at all, the group had boarded the plane and began the flight to Hawley. Currently, they relaxing in their comfortable seats: everyone was in a small 6-seat section facing one another. In particular, Stan the camera man was busy cleaning his precious personal Lecia camera; hanging it back over his neck, he gave Frank a casual glance.

"So what's the plan?"

Frank gulped down a cup of black coffee, setting it aside to give a confident, little smirk.

"First, we have to get information from the source."

"Oh _Goody_~" Debra muttered sarcastically from the side of him. "And just who is that, might I ask?"

"Miss Heather Wong, a high-schooler that attended Hawley High."

"..You..you mean that girl?" Vicky whispered hesitantly. "Dad, are you _sure_ that's a good idea?"

"Well, why not?"

"I mean..." The brunette girl paused, her face twisted uncomfortably and uncertainly. "From what I've heard, she's not...**_well_**..."

"What do you mean "she's not well"?" Debra piped up, leaning in to glance between the father and daughter suspiciously.

"...What's wrong with this girl?"

"It's her condition." Stephen replied, pushing his glasses up. "Apparently, Ms. Wong suffered severe eye-gouging and crippling mental trauma from the experience..."

"Oh, well that's just _FANTASTIC_!"

Debra gave Frank the stink eye, crossing her arms as he had the gall to shrug his shoulders meekly.

"I thought I told you _**NOT**_ to get the locals involved!"

"Well, _technically_, she's not a local..."The blonde muttered pacifically.

"Heather Wong and her family moved from Hawley, about 35 miles actually, so we're heading there first..."

"Does she even _**KNOW**_ we're coming?"

"Her mother does." Stephen pointed out. "Said something about her daughter being a fan and figured we could either A) cheer her up with a visit or B) get some answers for her."

He took a sip from his own coffee, giving the irritable red head a stoic glance.

"If you ask me, this will do a lot of good for all of us. She can key us in on some clues, and we'll have a better chance at finding him _and_ helping her get better."

The ladies looked to each other, sharing the same look of doubt.

"Um...if it makes you feel any better..." Stan piped up with a trying tone. "At least the summertime is nice around there...?"

Debra grunted tiredly, sighing (she was doing this a lot with people like this) and relaxing back in her seat.

"Fine. But one mishap, and we're leaving them alone."

Frank clapped his hands, rubbing them eagerly.

"So we're all on board! Trust me gang, this episode will be our **_biggest_** hit yet!"

The others grumbled with reluctance and disbelief, but Frank chose to ignore them, being too happy and energetic at the moment.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**


End file.
